


Homeostaza

by tehanu



Series: Współlokator podróżnika w czasie [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anatomy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Time Travel, Translation, ah yes the old "let's study" routine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Homeostaza – utrzymywanie się stanu równowagi w grupie społecznej, osobowości itp.</i>
</p><p>Sherlock ma odpięte trzy górne guziki koszuli i John wsuwa pod materiał dwa palce i przebiega nimi powoli od zagłębienia nad mostkiem na lewą stronę jego szyi, aż do miejsca pod uchem:<br/>
— Tętnica szyjna… — i z powrotem: — żyła szyjna. — Naprawdę miało mu to pomóc w nauce, ale pamięta, jak kilka miesięcy temu przesuwał po szyi Sherlocka, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie właśnie miał palce, ustami, i wie, że zanim skończą, straci panowanie nad sobą, bo nigdy nie przestanie chcieć zrobić tego jeszcze raz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeostaza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Homeostasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864968) by [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Jak to zwykle bywa z opowiadaniami z serii [_Współlokator podróżnika w czasie_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/496834), ten tekst będzie miał najwięcej sensu po przeczytaniu _Współlokatora_. Ale jeżeli nie masz na to ochoty, to podstawowe fakty są takie, że Sherlock mimowolnie podróżuje w czasie i trafia w różne momenty z przeszłości Johna, tak że łączy ich długa wspólna historia.

_11 czerwca 1994 (John ma dziewiętnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści dwa)_

Cały dzień iskrzy między nimi jakieś napięcie. Najpierw Sherlock wali do jego drzwi o wpół do jedenastej rano i naprawdę tego właśnie mu trzeba: żeby jego współlokatorzy poszli sprawdzić, co to za hałas, i znaleźli pod drzwiami pokoju Johna nagiego i wyraźnie od niego starszego mężczyznę, domagającego się, żeby go wpuścił (dotyczy to zwłaszcza Mike’a, najbardziej wścibskiego z nich wszystkich, który nie potrafiłby dochować tajemnicy, choćby jego życie od tego zależało), więc John wyczołguje się z łóżka – bardzo, bardzo niechętnie, mimo całej tej radości, jaka czeka na niego po drugiej stronie tych drzwi – żeby go jednak wpuścić.

I Sherlock rzeczywiście jest goły, i próbuje się zasłonić rękami, co jest zupełnie do niego niepodobne…

— Na waszej kanapie śpią jacyś ludzie. — Zamykając drzwi, Sherlock zabiera ręce od krocza. John tam nie patrzy, ale i stara się, żeby to się nie rzucało w oczy, że nie patrzy, jakby chcąc udowodnić, że wcale go to już nie peszy.

— To by tłumaczyło ten nagły napad skromności — mówi, ziewając. Zataczając się, pada z powrotem na łóżko i wzdryga się, kiedy sprężyny protestują przeraźliwym skrzypieniem.

Sherlock wyszarpuje spod niego kołdrę i się nią owija. John robi krzywą minę.

— Oddaj, idę z powrotem spać.

— Mm — odpowiada Sherlock; słychać, że się nie przejął. Bezceremonialnie zrzuca z krzesła Johna kilka brudnych ubrań i się na nim rozsiada, wyciągając nogi, opierając je na łóżku i otulając się kołdrą ciaśniej. — Przecież _ja_ przyszedłem.

John uśmiecha się szeroko. Robi to mimo woli i bardzo szybko przestaje.

— Masz bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie.

— Zasłużone. — No cóż, John nie może się z tym tak naprawdę spierać. — Śpisz do późna, co? — Sherlock patrzy na budzik, który John ma na szafce nocnej, i który zgadza się z nim, wyświetlając czerwone cyferki, i unosi brwi.

— Jestem nastolatkiem, jeszcze rosnę — Sherlock prycha, a John mierzy go groźnym spojrzeniem — i w związku z tym potrzebuję dużo snu.

— Albo spędziłeś wczoraj wieczorem za dużo czasu w pubie.

— Możliwe — mówi John, bo taka jest prawda i obaj o tym wiedzą. — Mam dzisiaj mecz rugby, a za mało spałem, żeby czuć się na siłach grać.

— Ale musisz się pouczyć. W przyszłym tygodniu masz egzaminy.

— Skąd…?

Sherlock nie oglądając się pokazuje przez ramię kalendarz Johna, w którym ten pozakreślał niektóre dni.

Spotykają się tak sporadycznie, że John czasami zapomina, że Sherlock widzi wszystko.

— Popisujesz się — mówi czule. — Ale nic się nie stanie, jak się jeszcze godzinkę prześpię. — John przykrywa się dodatkowym prześcieradłem i przewraca się na bok, tyłem do Sherlocka, który się nie odzywa, choć John i tak _czuje_ , jak bije od niego dezaprobata. Nie trzeba nawet dwóch minut, żeby jego determinacja legła w gruzach. Siada na łóżku. — No dobra — zrzędzi — wstanę i się pouczę, ale nie myśl, że nie będę cię winił, jeśli później zasnę na stojąco z wyczerpania. — Z czystej przekory łapie róg kołdry, którą dalej owinięty jest Sherlock, i ciągnie za niego mocno, aż ten traci równowagę. — Ubieraj się. Będziesz mnie odpytywał.

Następnych kilka godzin spędzają, siedząc razem na łóżku z rozłożonymi na kolanach notatkami Johna. Na lunch John podgrzewa wczorajszy makaron po tajsku; Sherlock dziękuje za własny talerz, ale rekwiruje pałeczki Johna i wyjada mu wszystkie krewetki. To takie zachowanie, które John powinien uznać za tak denerwujące, że nie do zniesienia – nie pozwoliłby, żeby uszło to na sucho któremukolwiek innemu z jego przyjaciół – ale podobnie jak w przypadku innych zwyczajów Sherlocka nie potrafi.

Kiedy po południu jadą metrem do Blackheath, pociąg pęka w szwach – jest pierwsza naprawdę słoneczna niedziela od wieków i wszyscy wylegli na dwór, mimo że mocno wieje – i prawie całą drogę muszą stać. Torba, w której John ma strój, cały czas obija mu się o ciało, John przysuwa się więc bliżej Sherlocka, tak blisko, że stoją przyciśnięci do siebie udo w udo ( _biodro w talię_ – zauważa z ironią John, który stracił już nadzieję na to, że jeszcze urośnie taki wysoki jak Sherlock), a kiedy pociąg skręca zbyt gwałtownie, to nawet trochę bardziej. John stara się o tym nie myśleć. Są kumplami; to wszystko.

Jest lato i to nie jest „prawdziwe” rugby, tylko _touch_ , ale przyszły te same chłopaki co zwykle, z którymi zawsze dobrze mu się grało. Sezon dopiero co się skończył i wszyscy są dalej w szczytowej formie, więc mecz jest fantastyczny. John jest skrzydłowym – cholernie dobrym skrzydłowym, bo jest szybki i nieustraszony – i przy każdym swoim przyłożeniu nie może się powstrzymać, żeby nie odszukać wzrokiem twarzy Sherlocka i nie zarumienić się z radości na widok aprobaty, którą na niej widzi. Sherlock ma chociaż na sobie dżinsy, nie jak zwykle garnitur, ale John i tak za każdym razem bezbłędnie wyławia go z tłumu kibiców: siedzi sam, w cieniu, kilka rzędów za resztą ludzi. John zawsze grał lepiej, kiedy Sherlock patrzył, nawet kiedy był jeszcze w młodzikach. _Touch_ czy nie _touch_ , kilka razy zalicza glebę, łokieć w żebra i w twarz. Zanim mecz się skończy, jest wysmarowany trawą, tu i tam zakrwawiony i tak napompowany adrenaliną, że ma wrażenie, że mógłby tak przez tydzień.

Po wygranej podnosi się chór głosów, wołających, żeby uczcić zwycięstwo w pubie. Mają taką tradycję, że niezależnie od tego, czy wygrali, czy przegrali, kończą w pubie najbliższym boiska, ale dzisiaj John nie ma na to ochoty. Wie, że Sherlock będzie się czuł okropnie, podczas gdy on będzie go ignorował i będą udawali, że się nie znają, żeby uniknąć składania niewygodnych wyjaśnień, a zresztą… John jeszcze się nim nie nacieszył; chce go mieć dla siebie, ma ochotę na taką sherlockową rozmowę, której nikt inny by tak naprawdę nie zrozumiał.

— No weź, Johnny, chodź! Wisimy ci kolejkę albo dwie! — woła za nim Dave, ale John zbywa go machnięciem ręki i truchta w stronę trybun.

Sherlock opiera się o barierkę z tą swoją o wiele zbyt niedbałą miną, której John mu tak zazdrości, tą, która mówi „mógłbym być modelem, gdyby mi się chciało”.

— Nudzi ci się?

— A skąd. — Sherlock schyla głowę w stronę Johna, odpycha się od barierki, staje prosto. — Pasują ci czerwień i czerń.

— Chodzi ci o strój czy o moją gębę? — pyta John i się śmieje, ale zaraz gwałtownie przestaje i ze świstem robi wdech, kiedy Sherlock bierze go ręką za podbródek i odchyla mu głowę do tyłu. Muska kciukiem rozciętą wargę Johna i wprawdzie wyraz jego twarzy nie jest dokładnie taki sam, jak zwykle kiedy chciał coś uważnie obejrzeć (albo kogoś – na przykład Johna, kiedy ten był aż taki bezwstydny, żeby o to poprosić), ale i tak patrzy z uwagą, a w oczach ma coś, co w połączeniu z tym, jak delikatnie dotyka twarzy Johna, sprawia, że temu przyśpiesza puls i robi mu się we własnym ciele za ciasno.

— O jedno i drugie.

John zabiera twarz.

— Wygląda na to, że będę miał siniak tylko na policzku. No, i jeszcze na żebrach. — Wysuwa prędko czubek języka, przebiega nim po dolnej wardze i mógłby przysiąc, że czuje na niej smak dotknięcia Sherlocka.

— Pomoże, jak przyłożysz lód.

—  _Wiem_. Studiuję medycynę, pamiętasz?

Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— A skoro już mowa o twoich studiach…

I to w ten sposób to _napięcie_ między nimi przestaje iskrzyć i wybucha po powrocie do mieszkania, kiedy John weźmie prysznic i dołączy do Sherlocka u siebie w pokoju. Pierwszy egzamin będzie miał z anatomii i wprawdzie na tym etapie zna te wszystkie terminy jak własną kieszeń, mała powtórka nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

Sherlock leży wyciągnięty jak długi na jego łóżku z rękami rozłożonymi na boki i dłońmi grzbietem w dół. Długie nogi też wyciągnął; stopy zwisają mu z materaca. Wodzi wzrokiem za ruchem rąk Johna.

— Prawy przedsionek, lewy przedsionek, lewa komora, prawa komora — recytuje John, stukając palcem w serce Sherlocka w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara, wskazując po kolei jego części. — Krew wchodzi do prawego przedsionka górną i dolną żyłą główną — teraz już używa dwóch palców, jednym dobiegając do serca z góry, drugim z dołu, aż się spotkają, a Sherlock się wierci, kiedy ten delikatny dotyk łaskocze go przez koszulę — i przepływa przez zastawkę trójdzielną do prawej komory. Potem tętnicą płucną do płuc i żyłą płucną z powrotem do serca, do lewego przedsionka. Przez zastawkę dwudzielną do lewej komory i znów do organizmu.

Sherlock ma odpięte trzy górne guziki koszuli i John wsuwa pod materiał dwa palce i przebiega nimi powoli od zagłębienia nad mostkiem na lewą stronę jego szyi, aż do miejsca pod uchem:

— Tętnica szyjna… — i z powrotem: — żyła szyjna. — Naprawdę miało mu to pomóc w nauce, ale pamięta, jak kilka miesięcy temu przesuwał po szyi Sherlocka, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie właśnie miał palce, ustami, i wie, że zanim skończą, straci panowanie nad sobą, bo już zawsze będzie chciał zrobić to jeszcze raz.

Przez materiał koszuli John widzi, że Sherlockowi stwardniały brodawki sutkowe. Gapi się na nie; ma sucho w ustach i oblizuje wargi.

— Zapomniałeś, co dalej? — pyta Sherlock. Głos ma spokojny, nieprzenikniony, ale na policzkach ma rumieniec, który spełza mu teraz na szyję.

— Nie. — John ma teraz rękę na materiale jego koszuli, tuż nad pierwszym z wciąż zapiętych guzików. — Myślę, że byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś nie miał na sobie koszuli. — Kiedy Sherlock kiwa głową, John z łatwością rozpina wszystkie guziki – ręce mu nie drżą – a kiedy skończy, rozchyla materiał. Sherlock siada, podaje Johnowi do rozpięcia najpierw jeden, potem drugi mankiet, ściąga koszulę, rzuca ją gdzieś na bok i z powrotem się kładzie.

John bierze jego lewą dłoń do prawej ręki i palcami lewej kreśli na jego skórze ścieżkę. Sherlock ma jasną cerę i jest tak dobrze unaczyniony, że łatwo znaleźć na nim żyły.

— Żyły promieniowe, łokciowe, pośrodkowa przedramienia, pośrodkowa łokcia… — Sherlock spina rękę i kiedy John podnosi wzrok, widzi, że Sherlock zmarszczył nos, próbując się nie roześmiać ani nie odsunąć, bo podróż palców Johna po cienkiej skórze zgięcia łokcia go łaskocze — odłokciowa, odpromieniowa, żyły ramienne…

Sherlock bierze głęboki, świszczący oddech, kiedy John dochodzi do pachy.

— Za lekko dotykam? — pyta żartem John.

—  _Tak_ — odpowiada mu w zasadzie na wdechu Sherlock i – _kurwa_ – John nie był przygotowany na to, że głos Sherlocka zabrzmi tak poważnie, że Sherlock ot, tak przejdzie od niewinnej zabawy do podniecenia.

Nie przerywa, nie pozwala sobie na to, żeby najpierw pomyśleć, zanim coś zrobi, tylko po prostu się schyla i daje usta tam, gdzie przed chwilą miał palce. Przyszczypuje zębami skórę na mięśniu dwugłowym ramienia, aż Sherlock westchnie głośno i wygnie się, szukając nacisku; na chwilę wtula nos pod pachę Sherlocka i napawa się jego zapachem (brakuje mu go, kiedy Sherlocka nie ma – czasem, kiedy między jego odwiedzinami upływa dużo czasu, John odkłada na później pranie jego koszul, żeby móc je wyciągnąć i przypomnieć, uświadomić sobie, że ten niemożliwy człowiek jednak _jest_ prawdziwy), zanim podniesie głowę, oznajmi:

— Żyła pachowa — złoży otwartymi ustami sznur pocałunków na ramieniu, po czym wystawi język, przejedzie nim po Sherlockowym obojczyku i z ustami tuż przy jego ciele doda: — podobojczykowa.

Językiem przemierza ścieżkę, którą wcześniej przeszedł palcami, od wgłębienia nad mostkiem do wyniosłości krtaniowej; na chwilę zbacza z drogi, żeby zatopić zęby w mięśniu czworobocznym; obsypuje bok szyi Sherlocka, miejsce, gdzie można wyczuć jego puls, i podbródek ugryzieniami, liźnięciami i przyssajkami.

— To już powtarzałeś — upomina go Sherlock i niedelikatnie przyciąga go sobie do pocałunku, po którym, kiedy się już skończy, obaj dyszą ciężko. — A tu wszystko pominąłeś. — Podnosi prawą dłoń; lewą ma teraz opartą na krzyżach Johna.

— Nic nie pominąłem, po prostu jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem. — John przyciąga sobie dłoń Sherlocka do twarzy. — Łuk grzbietowy dłoni — całuje jej grzbiet — i dłoniowe, głęboki i powierzchowny — składa dwa pocałunki we wnętrzu dłoni — żyły i tętnice palców… — Całuje po kolei kciuk i pozostałe cztery palce, po czym dwa z nich wsysa sobie do ust.

Sherlockowi zaczyna rwać się oddech, a w utkwionych w Johnie oczach ma pożar. Zadowolony z siebie, John się uśmiecha, ssie mocno jeszcze raz i wyciąga sobie te dwa palce z buzi.

— Dobra, to by był chyba najlepszy moment na zdjęcie spodni. — Znów się uśmiecha, kiedy Sherlock natychmiast posłusznie wykonuje polecenie.

Kiedy już Sherlock z powrotem leży, John przenosi się w nogi łóżka, podnosi jego lewą stopę i szturcha go lekko w nogę, póki Sherlock nie zegnie jej w kolanie i i nie przyciągnie jej sobie trochę do piersi.

— Żyły podeszwowe i grzbietowe palców, grzbietowe śródstopia, łuk żylny grzbietowy stopy, sieć podeszwowa — recytuje John, prześlizgując się po szczegółach, bo tak naprawdę, to żadnego z nich już to nie interesuje. Pociera kciukiem łuk podeszwy; Sherlockowi podkulają się od tego palce i John uśmiecha się i składa na jego kostce niewinny pocałunek. — Żyły i tętnice piszczelowe, żyła i tętnica podkolanowa — mówi i całuje Sherlocka w łydkę i pod kolanem, po czym puszcza jego nogę i kładzie się na brzuchu między jego udami. Sherlock je rozsuwa, żeby zrobić mu miejsce, a John rozkłada mu je szerzej, żeby usłyszeć ten jęk pożądania, który, jak wie, będzie temu towarzyszył.

Mięśnie po wewnętrznej stronie ud Sherlocka są mocno napięte i drżą pod wargami Johna, kiedy przesuwa się nimi w górę, zostawiając po drodze malinki. John zupełnie rezygnuje z udawania, że to lekcja anatomii, i kiedy dochodzi do pachwin, nie mówi nic, ociera się nosem o wzwód Sherlocka, odciąga mu majtki na bok i liże go, zostawiając na skórze długi mokry pasek, aż dojdzie do punktu, w którym poczułby pod językiem puls na tętnicy udowej, gdyby docisnął go do ciała odpowiednio mocno.

—  _John_. — Sherlockowi łamie się głos; ręce zaciska w pięści na prześcieradle.

Minęło prawie półtora roku od czasu, kiedy spali ze sobą pierwszy raz. Potem robili to jeszcze dziewięć razy – nie za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock Johna odwiedzał, ale prawie, aż do tego razu kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy John uznał, że to przypuszczalnie nie był najlepszy pomysł, że w ogóle na to pozwolił. Dziesięć różnych spotkań, w czasie których na ogół pieścili jeden drugiego rękami albo Sherlock Johna ustami i tylko ten ostatni raz – ten, po którym John zdecydował, że może to jednak za dużo – Sherlock pozwolił Johnowi, żeby ten go _otworzył_ i w niego wszedł, i było idealnie, normalnie kuźwa _idealnie_. No i cóż, teraz, kiedy wygląda na to, że jednak do tego wracają, John myśli, że powinien spróbować czegoś nowego.

— Chcę ci obciągnąć — mówi, zahaczając palcami o gumkę majtek Sherlocka i lekko za nią ciągnąc. — Mogę?

— Boże. Proszę bardzo. — Sherlockowi brakuje tchu. Podnosi biodra do góry, żeby pomóc Johnowi ściągnąć mu slipki.

— Jeszcze tego nie robiłem — przyznaje John. Gdyby mieli normalną relację, Sherlock by o tym wiedział. A tak – może robili to już kiedyś razem, tylko że dla Johna jeszcze się to nie stało. Nauczył się nie myśleć o takich rzeczach bez przerwy.

— Ach — mówi Sherlock, chociaż bardziej jęczy niż mówi, bo John wziął sobie jego fiuta do ręki i powoli, przeciągle go pogłaskał. — Nie wiedziałem. Już to robiliśmy. — Proszę: odpowiedź.

— Powiedz mi, jeśli zrobię coś nie tak. — John schyla głowę, przegląda się ruchowi swojej ręki na członku Sherlocka, temu, jak schodząc w dół, ściąga mu napletek. Dobrze zna ciężar Sherlockowego fiuta, wie, jak mu on leży w dłoni, jak to jest, kiedy Sherlock napiera mu nim na brzuch, kiedy jeden do drugiego przywierają, ale oglądany z tego punktu penis tak jakby go onieśmiela i John nie wie, jakim udem miałby mu się zmieścić w ustach. Ale nigdy się nie bał próbować nowych rzeczy, a Bóg wie, że ze smakiem ciała Sherlocka jako takiego jest oswojony. Oblizuje wargi, wystawia język i ostrożnie liże fiuta od spodu, a potem zamyka na nim usta, językiem ściąga Sherlockowi napletek i oblizuje całą żołądź.

Natychmiast dostaje informację zwrotną: drobne szarpnięcie biodrami i wyszeptane „kurwa”, od którego John czuje we wnętrznościach miłe ciepło na myśl, że udało mu się wycisnąć z Sherlocka rzadkie u niego przekleństwo. Uspokojony, jeszcze raz kręci językiem w kółko, a potem zaczyna delikatnie ssać. Jest odważny, lubi przygody, kosztował już spermy, kiedy im się rozsmarowała obu na rękach, to nie jest nic aż tak znowu innego. Na razie smak jest taki jakby gorzki i słony, choć z jakiegoś powodu zaskakuje go, jakie to wszystko śliskie. Właściwie… właściwie go to podnieca, bardziej niż się spodziewał – to, że ma w ustach fiuta, i że ma je tak szeroko otwarte, więc jęczy, nie wyjmując go sobie z buzi, i schodzi jeszcze cal– dwa niżej.

—  _Kurwa_ — powtarza się Sherlock i kiedy John podnosi wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć, widzi, że ten przygryza wargę i patrzy chciwie, jak John zsuwa mu się z fiuta i zjeżdża po nim z powrotem w dół.

— Dobry jesteś — dyszy — bardzo dobry.

Ośmielony tym komplementem, John próbuje wziąć do ust więcej, dławi się i parska nosem. Odsuwa się, kaszle i bierze głęboki oddech.

— Nie chodzi o to, ile ci się zmieści — mówi Sherlock — tylko o ruch języka i ssanie.

John ociera usta wierzchem dłoni.

— Ale było dobrze?

— Przecież mówiłem.

Słysząc to, John uśmiecha się z dumą i wyższością i jeszcze raz się schyla, żeby go sobie wziąć do ust. Ssie powoli, rzadko robiąc przerwę, i przesuwa językiem po spodniej stronie fiuta Sherlocka. Sherlock cały od tego drży pod nim, a jedną rękę kładzie Johnowi na głowie – nie dociska, tylko przeczesuje mu palcami lekko zmierzwione włosy, prawie jakby go głaskał. Wrażenie jest zachęcające. John znów zdejmuje usta z fiuta. Mówiąc, pieści go wyjątkowo mokrą od śliny ręką.

— A jeśli chciałbym zmieścić więcej, to co mam zrobić?

— Och — mówi Sherlock i przez chwilę Johnowi wydaje się, że nie da rady skupić się na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć. — Rozluźniaj mięśnie szyi — mówi w końcu. — Będą się same zaciskać; po prostu oddychaj i je rozluźniaj. I nie śpiesz się.

John kiwa głową. Brzmi to całkiem prosto. Kiedy tym razem wsysa sobie do ust Sherlockowego fiuta, bierze go trochę głębiej.

— Właśnie tak — mówi Sherlock i jeśli wcześniej brzmiało to tak, jakby się sypał, to i tak było to nic w porównaniu z tym, bo teraz głos ma cichy i pełen czci. — Właśnie tak, wolniutko. — Dłoń ma teraz na szyi Johna; tylko ją tam opiera i maca, jak pracują mięśnie. — Teraz trochę przełknij.

John tak robi i w nagrodę słyszy zduszony jęk, od którego zaczyna się zastanawiać, czemu właściwie czekał ze spróbowaniem tego tak długo. Niesamowite to jest, zobaczyć u Sherlocka aż taką reakcję już przy pierwszym podejściu. Zabiera i z powrotem zsuwa w dół usta w nieregularnym rytmie. Ani razu nie udaje mu się wziąć do gardła całego fiuta naraz – nie sądził tak naprawdę, że uda mu się to za pierwszym razem, ale chciał _spróbować_ – jednak zdaje się, że mimo braku umiejętności to, co robi, wystarczy.

— John, zaraz… — ostrzega go Sherlock, ale John sam wie, czuje na języku natarczywe drganie. Odsuwa się po drugim chlapnięciu, marszcząc nos w reakcji na to, jak smak spermy wypełnia mu usta, mimo że już przełknął, i patrzy do końca orgazmu: jedno, dwa, trzy chlapnięcia, każde słabsze niż poprzednie. Patrzy, jak nasienie ścieka po fiucie Sherlocka i jego własnej dłoni. Nagle uświadamia sobie – nagle, bo przez co najmniej dziesięć ostatnich minut skupiał się na tym, żeby dobrze wyszło, i to odwróciło jego uwagę – że członek stoi mu jak wariat, rozpychając się w dżinsach, z których wciąż jeszcze go nie uwolnił. John odpina guzik, rozsuwa rozporek i bezceremonialnie ściąga dżinsy razem z majtkami. Niezgrabnie kładzie sobie rękę na fiucie – tę samą rękę, którą dalej ma całą śliską od spermy Sherlocka – ściska go i za niego ciągnie.

— Ej! — woła z frustracją w głosie, bo zdążył tylko majtnąć się kilka razy, a już wygląda na to, że Sherlock doszedł do siebie, a w każdym razie złapał go za rękę i zmusił, żeby przestał.

— To było genialne — mówi Sherlock; John słyszy jego głos tuż przy uchu jako niski warkot. — Poważnie myślisz, że dam ci się tak po prostu na szybko spuścić? — Ustami zamyka usta Johnowi i zamiast dać mu odpowiedzieć splata ze sobą ich języki w rozwiązły, niechlujny pocałunek.

W następnej chwili John leży na plecach, a Sherlock nad nim wisi, przyszpiliwszy mu razem oba nadgarstki wysoko nad głową.

—  _Sherlock_ — miauczy John — Sherlock, nie możesz mnie ot, tak sobie przytrzymać i… och… — _Chyba jednak może_ – sprzeciwiają się myśli Johna, bo drugą ręką Sherlock nareszcie znowu go dotyka, pieszcząc mu fiuta. Robi to za wolno, bo Sherlock, kiedy już dojdzie, uwielbia się drażnić, zawsze tak miał, ale i tak jest cudownie i John z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że mu się podoba, _naprawdę_ podoba mu się to, jak Sherlock przytrzymał mu ręce, tak że John jest na jego łasce i niełasce i może najwyżej kręcić biodrami i walczyć o odrobinę tarcia.

Sherlock zupełnie przestaje poruszać ręką, szczerząc zęby w niegodziwym uśmiechu.

— Ty draniu — warczy John, ale potem śmieje się bez tchu, zrozumiawszy, o co Sherlockowi chodzi, i zapiera się mocno piętami o łóżko, żeby móc mocniej poruszać biodrami. Przepracowuje sobie w ten sposób mięśnie ud, ale wiercąc się, zsuwa sobie dżinsy niżej, tak że może szerzej rozłożyć kolana, lepiej się oprzeć i zacząć porządnie pieprzyć ciasne kółko, w które Sherlock złożył palce. Kiedy w końcu dochodzi, orgazm jest jak trzęsienie ziemi i wyciska mu z ust jęk ulgi i powtarzający się refren „kurwa, _Jezu_ , ja pierdolę”, który milknie, dopiero kiedy ustępują ostatnie wstrząsy.

Koszula Johna nie nadaje się do niczego i chyba nie uda się jej już odratować. John zdejmuje ją przez głowę, wyciera sobie nią brzuch i podaje ją Sherlockowi, żeby zrobił to samo, bo jemu też schnie na brzuchu sperma. Zrzuca też resztę ciuchów; jest mu teraz za gorąco i za bardzo się spocił, żeby miał ochotę się w nie znowu ubierać. Kładzie się z powrotem na łóżku. Obok ma Sherlocka; materac jest na tyle wąski, że żeby obaj się zmieścili, Sherlock musi przewrócić się na bok i dać Johnowi nogę na biodro.

Przez jakiś czas leżą cicho i John czuje już, jak odpływa w sen, kiedy Sherlock mówi:

— Nie musisz mi dziękować za pomoc.

— Co? — John nie bardzo rozumie, o co mu chodzi.

— W nauce — wyjaśnia Sherlock, po czym przewraca oczami, kiedy John patrzy na niego bez zrozumienia w oczach. — Domyślam się, że nie zapomnisz nic z tego, czego się dzisiaj nauczyłeś — gestem wskazuje własne ciało i gdyby John nie czuł się aż taki zaspokojony i cudownie rozluźniony, to może by się nawet zarumienił na to wspomnienie — dzięki mojej pomocy.

— Chyba pokazałem ci, że już to świetnie umiem, wielkie dzięki.

— Możliwe. Ale to było bardzo silne pozytywne wzmocnienie.

John wybucha śmiechem.

— Niech ci będzie. Ale skoro już mianowałeś się zbawcą mojej kariery akademickiej, pamiętaj, że przede mną jeszcze dobre trzy lata studiów.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — mówi Sherlock i całuje Johna w ramię.

 


End file.
